halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uasp Erbomee
Greetings . I am the Oracle named Holy Sword, the AI for the Titan-class Battleship Yamato and assistant for Uasp Erbomee. Uasp Erbomee isn't here right now so leave a message and wait for a response. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive Do you need assistance in moving messages to your archives? Sorry, I've been busy. I'll help you get it done today. I moved about half of your messages to Archive 1. Before I can continue, you need to delete every message up to message 52 before I can move the rest. Once you've done that I can create Archive 2 to move the rest of your messages to. I have to do this because there is so much bytes of information on your talk page that it is not good to move all it to one archive. Correct. I've already moved those. I moved the rest to Archive 2. Now you can delete messages 1-49. There, much better. Your Welcome Glad I could be of assistance. BTW, check out my newest article Upgrades. Be sure to add your own upgrades and help improve equipment on the battlefield. Yup What articles do you need help with? RE: Article Help Its your lucky day, I've got ideas buzzing around in my head like crazy. Also I've been to busy with my articles to leave posts on Baracuss's RP. Ah, thats a lotta articles to help with. If I'm not to busy tomorrow and/or during the weekend, I'll help. But I have to log off. Okay, what would you like me to help with specifically? Have you played Mass Effect? Due to the fact that the pictures on Zatarak and Type-1 Pistol are both from the game. I'm good! What kind of group? Cool! Maybe they could be the "Law Enforcment" in the Sangheili Capital, hunting down the Ēna Kātiņas? Ok sounds cool ^_^ oh and since Rama and Zamra might become two new High Councilors, I'll see about getting you, Zeno, and Baw Wee a promotion! Sorry Uasp, but there is only two positions open for High Councilor, but If you would like I can see about getting you a spot on the Council as a Priest or Minor Councilor? Zamra and Rama were the first two that came to mind, plus Rama is already a Minor Councilor and has been asking if he could be promoted. And Zamra, well... no offence to you Uasp but I have known him longer. RE:Picture Hey Uasp, Nah...it's fine, just wanted to point it out. Though i've got to say that whoever build the tanks on our two pages....are freaking awesome. Then again, mine is just a photoshopped version with six cannons :D. Anyways, have a good one! Rawr, Lots of new Articles! Just click on the Productions Part of my Signature-> Huge Project being... Batle Group Divine Light? Oh yeah! They sound pretty Ineresting... Maybe, after me and 112 finish our Mission Log me and you can have a log too! Oh BTW I started a new Chapter on the RP and added the first two parts. Lol worthless!?! Anyway... there isn't anything else to do but update my previous articles What do you mean new sig? Why can't you edit it yourself? Then Explain how you Have a sig? (Sigh) Fine how do you want it? Happy? Oh and check out the latest RP Section ^_^ I know... but Honor Gaurds are silver and Orange Yeah what you said... Anyway how do you like the section (lol) lol you'll get a kick out of my response ^_^ ROFL! Krana is my Translator ^_^ I forget did you make a mate for your Character on here? You should create one. Lol Whatever dude... Oh nothing... it's just that every Sangheili RPer we know has made a mate for themselves... RE: Sup Sig looks good, and I have been watching the Zatarak project expand, so what do you need help with? And on the subject of the RP, I plan on ordering an alert about Pestilence to be sent out. Maybe you and Baracuss could respond if you want our characters to meet. - Yeah, I've read them, they look good. Yeah, I'm headed back to Sanghelios and then on to the new Halo. Wouldn't really work well. It could happen. What do you think of my new character? I just made two. I usually let the chapters build up a bit before I post again. I really only made a mate for the purposes of having one, I really don't use her, unlike Baracuss. I say you can go without if you want. Thank you. Oh please, you won't get a promotion. I plan on leading a bloody coup, beheading the others, and ruling Sanghelios with an iron fist. XD jkjk... or am I? Cause after my coup, nobody gets a promotion. I rule the entire species single-handedly, and don't plan on a power-sharing scheme. You hit move next to History at the top of the page. I guess, yeah. What do you need? Zatarak page looks alright, but the ending of the Early Life and Dictatorship Age sections need to be reworded. It's a little cumbersome to read. Hold your Horses! I'm getting to it! Besides you said you didn't want a promotion. Plus You CAN'T be a High Councilor. Ugh... Fine. I'll see about getting you promoted to Minor Councilor... I have to talk to the other High Councilors and if it's ok with more then two of them then maybe you'll get Promoted. We can't ALL be councilors Not yet ^_^ I'm gonna let you suffer... (Not phased at all) Yes. OH MY SNAP CRACKLE POP RICE KRISPY TREATS WITH EXTRA MARSHMALLOWNESS Your on? Wanna roleplay? Dont get my other arm ripped off...again